vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tree Rex
Summary Long ago before the Giants protected Skylands, Tree Rex was a majestic tree living peacefully in the ancient woods. But this tranquil peace came to an end when the Arkeyans built a nearby factory to produce war machines. After years of his soil being poisoned by the magic and tech waste from the factory, he mutated into who he is now - a powerful Giant who will crush anything that threatens the natural order of things. Powers and stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Tree Rex Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years, possibly thousands of years old Classification: Ent, Life Element Giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Plant Manipulation, Body Control (Can grow spikes from his arms to increase his attack damage and can grow roots to restore his health), Light Manipulation, Transmutation (Can turn enemies hit by Photosynthesis Cannon into explosive plants, Can control a woodpecker to fight alongside him, Life Force Absorption, Can create shockwaves with his punches Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Should be superior to Thunderbolt's Traptanium Storm Sword, which can change the seasons in Skylands) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn’t be slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast and Aurora, who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts), Speed of Light attack speed with Photosynthesis Cannon (Utilizes natural light processed harnessed through photosynthesis) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be superior to the likes of Lightning Rod and Barbella, Held back the floodwaters of a burst dam with a slab of stone) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Hot Head, who tanked the explosion of an island with no damage) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Woodpecker Pal Intelligence: High (Has a vast amount of combat experience being one of the eight original Skylanders who protected Skylands from evil long before the current Skylanders. Tree Rex in particular is well known for being among the most wise of the Skylanders Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shockwave Slam Tree Rex slams the ground with his massive fists, causing shockwaves. *'Big Thorn Shockwave Slam:' Tree Rex charges for a bigger, more powerful Shockwave Slam Sequoia Stampede: Tree Rex charges through enemies and obstacles. *'Super Stampede:' Sequoia Stampede attack does increased damage. *'Titanic Elbow Drop:' Tree Rex charges and performs a powerful elbow drop move. *'Lightfooted:' Tree Rex charges for longer and at double speed. *'Ultimate Stampede:' Sequoia Stampede attack does maximum damage. Photosynthesis Cannon: Tree Rex harnesses the power of the sun to shoot light beams. *'Treefolk Tripleshot:' Photosynthesis Cannon fires triple burst shots. *'Super-Charged Vaporizer:' Tree Rex charges up the Photosynthesis Cannon for more damage. *'Sun Skewer:' Photosynthesis Cannon blasts through enemies and explodes for more damage. *'The Pod Maker:' Vaporized enemies turn into exploding plant pods. Woodpecker Pal: A woodpecker buddy joins Tree Rex in battle. Tap and Sap: Tree Rex snares an enemy and drains health from it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Giants Category:Plants Category:Trees Category:Monsters Category:Brawlers Category:Plant Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Animal Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Wood Users